WILD DRIVE
"WILD DRIVE" ( , Wairudo Doraibu) is the third Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime, performed by Masato Nagai. It debuted on November 13, 2001, and aired during episodes 81 to 131. It was replaced by "WARRIORS" in episode 132. Changes * Episode 122 - The ending shot of the Battle City Finalists is replaced by a shot of the Battle City Semi-Finalists: Yami Marik, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto. Video TV Version Characters * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Téa Gardner * Duke Devlin * Solomon Muto * Joey Wheeler * Serenity Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Mai Valentine * Yami Bakura * Odion Ishtar * Ishizu Ishtar * Marik Ishtar Duel Monsters * Dark Magician Girl * Jinzo * Embodiment of Apophis * Dark Necrofear * Mudora * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Slifer the Sky Dragon Lyrics (Full Version) Romaji= manTAN na ENERUGII wa ikiba o nakushite komatteru ze dare ka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu na haretsu suru ze I Ride, White Line no ue o OH, OH, OH, Sit down shinrai shiteru basho de OH, OH, OH, mayotteru ma ni yukeru ze! hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul Best na seichou wa umidasu yo tomaranai WILD DRIVE bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru Will wa Beat o sagashite narifuri kamawazu ni yuku subete no Mighty na kaze tayasuku kechirashite Fly Free ni ikiru koto no imi o OH, OH, OH, Greed ni me o fuse te o fureba OH, OH, OH, Stand up sono toki da ze hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul Best na seichou wa umidasu yo tomaranai WILD DRIVE bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru chikyuu wa itazura ni daichi o OH, OH, OH, furuwase choushi ni norisugite OH, OH, OH, atto iu ma ni yukina yo hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul Best na seichou wa umidasu yo tomaranai WILD DRIVE bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru tobira o tataiteru WILD DRIVE WILD DRIVE |-| English= the full charged energy doesn't know where to go and is lost just a small touch will make it explode I ride on top of the white line oh oh oh sit down, to that place I trust oh oh oh we can get there while we ponder! with the freedom and passion that everyone can have the journey for us who were born to shine continues your soul is the best bet to support the unexpected days the best growth brings forth an unstoppable wild drive we're still tapping on the door quietly the will searches for a beat and continues on without worries kicking away all of the mighty winds and fly the meaning of living free oh oh oh if you look away from greed and wave oh oh oh stand up, it's that time with the freedom and passion that everyone can have the journey for us who were born to shine continues your soul is the best bet to support the unexpected days the best growth brings forth an unstoppable Wild Drive we're still tapping on the door quietly the earth plays a prank on the land oh oh oh making it tremble and going ou tof hand oh oh oh just go in no time with the freedom and passion that everyone can have the journey for us who were born to shine continues with the freedom and passion that everyone can have the journey for us who were born to shine continues your soul is the best bet to support the unexpected days the best growth brings forth an unstoppable Wild Drive we're still tapping on the door quietly knocking on the door Wild Drive Wild DriveYu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 3rd Opening Theme – Wild Drive |-| Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Songs References